


Coming Out

by cornerandchair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Lup comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Lup and Taako have just gotten away with their latest scheme... and Lup has something on her mind...





	Coming Out

Lup adjusts the straps of the dress. It's been a long day for the twins, and Lup has had something on her mind for a long time.

Taako was behind her, fixing up the heming. He didn't know about her decision yet. Now was as good a time as any.

“Hey, Koko?”

“Yeah?”

Lup looks down at him, “I'm a girl.”

Taako blinks up at her. Then gives a thumbs up, “Fuckin’ nice. You're gonna kill ‘em, Lulu. Prettiest gal in the world.”

She rolls her eyes, “Koko, you’re gonna make me blush.”

“Stop movin’ or I'm gonna accidentally prick you.” He tugs on the hem.

“Sorry. Sorry.” She sighs. “Just, how am I so lucky t’get a twin brother like you?”

“Dunno, how'd I get a bitchin’ twin sister like you?”

She laughed. “You got me there.”


End file.
